Roblox Action! Short Stories Collection
by KitTheKid
Summary: Action! is a game on Roblox where you can create and film your own movie. The following are short stories based on the films I have created or was part of in the game.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Action! is a game on Roblox where you can create and film your own movies. The follow are short stories based on the movies I've made or have been part of in the game. I do not own Action! I'm only writing off of experience playing the game.

Note: Each chapter is it's own story. The chapters may or may not be related to one another.


	2. Prison Love Story

**Summary:**

A handful of prisoners are transferred to Orange Wood Prison. The main character, a prisoner, rebels against the guards, and attempts to escape. However, after failing to escape, he has a change of heart. Read more for the rest of the story. (Warning: contains romance, violence, and tragedy. Skip if uninterested).

 **Orange Wood Prison:**

Kurt waited patiently as the prison bus shudder and shook on the rocky dirt road. Continuing to stare out the window, Kurt could only see desert all around him, plain, useless desert. In front of him were four other prisoners, but Kurt hadn't taken the time to learn their names yet. Finally, the bus came to a steady halt in front of the prison gates, and the driver ordered the passengers to exit the bus. One by one, the inmates stepped off the bus, Kurt included, until there was a neat row of prisoners standing under the scorching desert sun. The bus turned back towards the road and slowly disappeared into the distant horizon. In front of the prisoners stood a single guard, standing strong and intimidatingly under the desert's blinding sun.

"Alright, listen up, inmates. My name's Officer Meyers" the officer announced, "From now on, this will be where you will be residing, until your release. And from the looks of your crimes, I doubt that day will be coming soon. So, I hope you'll be able to make yourselves at home here, and let's have a pleasant time here, alright?"

Officer Meyers then looked down at her clipboard and began calling out names, "Douglas, Frank, Stanford, Bard, and Kurt. Quite the roster we have here."

The guard then looked back up at the inmates, scanning each of them, but suddenly stopping at Kurt, who glared back at her with a look of hatred.

"Is there a problem, Mister Kurt?" Officer Meyers asked sternly, bringing her face closer to his.

"Back off," Kurt responded with venom in his words, "I've killed a man before coming here, and I ain't afraid to kill another one."

"Heh," Officer Meyers retreated with a chuckle, "Well, luckily for me, I'm not a man. Now, is there anything else you would like to say, Mister Kurt?"

Kurt stood silently with the same look of hatred still in his eyes.

"Good," Officer Meyers responded before stepping towards the prison gates, unlocking it, and sliding it open, "Welcome to Orange Wood Prison, boys."

 **Defiance:**

Kurt and the other prisoners followed Officer Meyers into the cool, dark prison silently. The chains on their arms rattled with each step they took. Finally, they arrived at the cells, cold, empty cells. Officer Meyers ordered the prisoners to step into their cells for the evening, and for the most part, they did obediently, except for Kurt, who stood defiantly in front of the officer unafraid.

"Your cooperation would be most appreciated, Mister Kurt," Officer Meyers said calmly, beckoning Kurt into his cell.

"Drop the 'Mister'. I ain't following your orders, chief," Kurt growled.

"I see. So, we're having a moment of defiance. Is that it?" Officer Meyers asked calmly, "Perhaps, this facility is quite fitting for you as we thought. Perhaps, you'd prefer to be transferred to a different facility. Hm, how about Dogwood Maximum Security Prison. I heard it's famous for its prisoner brutality. Would that be a better place for you?"

"Tch," Kurt slowly backed away from Officer Meyers and into his cell.

"That's what I thought," the guard said smugly as she slammed Kurt's cell door shut, "Not so much of a tough guy now are you?"

"People like you belong in these cells, not us," Kurt murmured under his breath.

"That may be what you believe, but that certainly isn't what's happening now, is it?" Officer Meyers said as she walked out of the room, shutting off the lights behind her, "Sweet dreams, inmates. You have a busy day tomorrow."

 **Plot in the Dark:**

"Hey, buddy," a voice whispered in the darkness, "Pst, Kurt!"

Kurt sprung up from his sleeping bench and spun around in the darkness, forgetting for a moment that he was in jail.

"Shh, hush for a moment," the voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Kurt said, squinting into the darkness.

"I said hush!" the voice whispered, "It's me, Frank."

"What do you want? It's the middle of the night," Kurt whispered back irritatedly.

"Well, me and the rest of the boys came up with a bit of a plan, see?" Frank whispered, "And we thought you might want in on it."

"What kinda plan?" Kurt asked.

"A plan for escaping this wretched place of course," Frank whispered, "And we're gonna need you to be part of it if it's gonna work."

"Hm, sound interesting," Kurt whispered with a devious grin, "I'm in. So, what's the plan?"

 **Fire and Freedom:**

"Rise and shine, inmates!" a voice echoed through the cells, "It's time for morning exercises! Get up, and get moving!"

Kurt sprung up from his sleeping bench and stumbled onto the hard floor below him. Quickly clambering up to his feet, Kurt noticed a row of dark blue uniforms approaching his cells. _More guards?!_ Kurt thought to himself, _Not good!_

"Is this one yours, Jane?" a guard asked as he unlocked Kurt's cell door.

"Yeah. He's a bit of a tough one," Officer Meyers replied taking the keys from the other officer, "Stubborn as a mule."

The inmates began to line up in a row, Kurt included, and walk out into the courtyard. Although Kurt wanted to rebel and resist the officers, he knew that in order for the plan to work, he had to be as well-behaved as possible.

The morning exercise period began, and the prisoners were given permission to do as they please in the courtyard. Kurt quickly scanned his surroundings as he picked up a dumbbell, making sure that all of the guards were focused on him. Once he realized that they all were, Kurt spat onto the ground below him, signalling to another inmate to slip away into the mess hall. Once the inmate was gone, Kurt walked into the far corner of the courtyard, and began work out alone, waiting for the plan to progress. The guards dropped their attention from Kurt and returned to the other inmates, not realizing one had gone missing. _Terrible guards,_ Kurt thought to himself, _Even worse that having just the one. Speaking of which, where is that annoying officer?_

"Hello there, Kurt," Officer Meyers said, suddenly beside him, "Had a good sleep?"

"Don't talk to me," Kurt replied coldly, "People like you disgust me."

"Says the person who claimed to have killed a man," the guard jokes, "Look, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"I said don't talk to me," Kurt retorted aggressively, "People like you are the real killers."

Officer Meyers stood silent for a short moment. "I… I think I remember your court case, Kurt," she finally said, "You did kill a man, a police officer. It was because of your friend. The officer shot your friend, and you killed him."

"My friend did nothing wrong!" Kurt blurted out, "That officer wanted to arrest him for something he didn't do! And when he refused to go down easy, the officer shot him to death!"

Kurt was now in tears, "I hate you people! You don't deserve to call yourselves protectors of the people! You're all just a bunch of hypocrites!"

Kurt flung away his dumbbell onto the dirt and stomped away from Officer Meyers, who looked on with a look of pity.

"Kurt, wai-"

 _Boom!_

Officer Meyers was interrupted by a massive explosion from inside the main prison building. The guards were thrown into a panic trying to put out the fire that ensued, and the prisoners were given a chance to carry out the second phase of their plan. Quickly the prisoners pushed a nearby dumpster into the electric fence and proceeded to use it as a stepping stool for jumping over the fence. Seeing this, the some of the officers abandoned the fire to pursue after the escaped criminals.

Kurt could hardly watch as the scene unfolded. His vision blurred, and his body hurt like he had been beaten half to death. A warm liquid trickled down his forehead and he slowly wiped it off with his arm, only to realize that it was blood. Kurt tried to push himself up, only to falter back onto his chest pathetically. Kurt's vision was beginning to fade more and more, until everything was black. The last thing he saw was a dark blue uniform rushing towards him, calling out his name frantically.

 **Reconcile:**

Kurt blinked awake. There was a dim light above him. The walls were pure white, and much cleaner than the prison cell he slept in. Kurt's memories finally returned to him, and he realized he was in the prison's infirmary building. Kurt stirred a bit trying to sit upright, but stopped as a jolt of pain streaked through his body. Unable to do much in his condition, Kurt decided to scan the room for any other prisoners, only to find a dark blue figure slumped over fast asleep next to his bed.

"Meyers?" Kurt murmured, still trying to find his voice, "W-Why?"

Officer Meyers stirred awake as Kurt called out her name.

"Huh?" the guard said rubbing her eyes, "Oh, you're awake. Sorry, I kinda dozed off."

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?" Kurt asked with a slightly surprise expression.

"Yeah," Officer Meyers admitted honestly, "You were injured by some rubble that exploded out of the building, and it's kinda my job to watch over you. So…"

"Are you serious? I got knocked out by a bunch of falling rubble?" Kurt said annoyed, "That's so lame. But, er, Thanks for, um, y'know, saving my butt."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?" the guard said in shock, "Are you being nice? Kurt Armstrong, the tough guy with a grudge, is being nice to a prison security guard?"

"Actually, you know what? You're right, Officer," Kurt said irritated, "Just forget what I said so I can go back to hating you."

"No, no, no!" Officer Meyers responded with a bright smile, "This is wonderful. You're finally softening up a bit. I didn't think you would. This is fantastic!"

"Huh?" Kurt was completely dumbfounded. _What did she mean by "fantastic"?_ Kurt thought, _And what happened to her tough guy act?_

"This facility is meant to make prisoners better suited for society, not imprison and torture them," Officer Meyers explained, "So, I'm glad you're getting to be friendlier. Oh, by the way, since we're in a friendly mood, please, call me Jane. Officer Meyers sounds too formal for friends."

"Hmph, don't test your luck, Meyers," Kurt said unable to hide his grin, "I still hate you all the same."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's statement. The man struck down by a bunch of falling rubble was still trying to act tough.

 **Thief:**

Throughout the passing weeks, Kurt slowly began to recover from his injuries. Jane continued to visit him regularly, and eventually the two became close friends. Finally on the third week, Kurt had made a full recovery. However, that was also the day the prisoners returned to the prison. After three long weeks of wandering the desert aimlessly, the escaped prisoners were finally brought back in chains. The prisoners stood in a row in the courtyard, broken down and defeated by their journey; they were forced back into their cells without dinner by the other guards.

As Kurt walked past the prison cells on his way to the dining hall, Kurt saw the dead stares of the other prisoners on him. Their faces drooping and caving in, as if they had starved for the last three weeks. Trying his best to avoid their gazes, Kurt quick headed into the mess hall, and took a tray of food. However, when the guard serving the food wasn't looking, Kurt managed to snatch an extra ration of bread from behind the counter and hid it under his shirt. Kurt then rushed to finish his meal before returning to his cell to share his stolen ration with the other prisoner. Soon, the entire prison cell was fast asleep from exhaustion and hunger, except Kurt, who laid silently on his sleeping bench unable to fall asleep.

"My, my. Should we add theft onto your list of crimes?" a familiar voice said from outside Kurt's cell.

"You saw that, Jane?" Kurt answered back.

"Nothing gets past me, Kurt," Jane replied stepping in front of Kurt's cell door, "But honestly, I never took you for thief. I learn something new about you everyday."

"Heh. But you know, food isn't the only thing I can steal." Kurt said smugly, "I'm planning to steal something even better."

"Oh, are you?" Jane said teasingly, bringing her face close to the bars of the cell, "And, just what are you planning to steal this time, Mister Robin Hood?"

"A kiss," Kurt answered. Before Jane could react, Kurt reached out of his cell, pulled Jane closer, and planted his lips on hers.

The kiss ended quickly, and Jane pulled away in shock, "Oh, you sneaky thief. You caught me off guard."

Kurt did a little shrug and smiled smugly at her. Flustered, Jane turned away and rushed out of the cell room, hiding her smile from Kurt's view.

 **Blood and Rain:**

A week passed. The prison became relatively normal again. It was a cloudy afternoon. The skies were warm, but heavy with potential raindrops. The prison sat quiet in the vastness of the empty desert while dark storm clouds crept silently overhead. Kurt was outside leaning against the prison walls, watching as the skies got darker.

"Hey, Kurt," one of the prisoners approached Kurt. He was one of the younger prisoners, with faded blue eyes and a serious expression, "You got a minute?"

"Yeah? What's up?" Kurt responded uncaringly.

"Listen, Frank told me to come get ya," the prisoner said, "Said he got a plan for us."

"Last time, that didn't go so well," Kurt replied with his eyes still on the clouds.

"Yeah, I know," the prisoner said ruefully, "But this time, Frank found a person on the outside. They can get us out no problem. So you want in on this?"

Kurt thought for a moment, remembering his desire for freedom not long ago. Finally, Kurt gave in to his inner thirst for freedom, and replied, "Sure. I'm in."

The skies began to growl with electricity. A storm was coming. Kurt gathered in the dining hall with the rest of the prisoners as they began to discuss their plan of escape.

"Alright, listen up," Frank began, "Here's how it's gonna go down. I've got some dynamite I've been stashing in my bunk ever since we get caught. I'm gonna use that to blow up the boiler, which will take the main building down with it. Bard's gonna help me with that, and he'll come and warn you all to get out before the dynamite goes off. But remember, don't leave until the 'all clear'. After the explosion, we hightail it out of the prison while the guards are busy and board a truck my pal's gonna have waiting for us out front. I'll start the plan real soon, so you guys try to act natural till the 'all clear', you understand?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the crowd and the group broke up to keep from drawing in too much attention. Kurt headed back out into the courtyard to keep a lookout for guards exiting the building, when the thought of Jane suddenly crossed his mind. _Jane's still in the main building! They'll be detonating the explosives soon!_ Kurt thought, panic streaking through his entire body. Instinctively, Kurt began sprinting towards the main building. The rain began to fall. Thunder streaked across the clouds, electrifying the air.

Kurt bursted into the main building drenched in rain, and shouted, "Jane!"

Jane quickly looked up at Kurt as he ran towards her with fear-stricken haste.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared of a little thunder," Jane joked with a half-worried expression on her face.

"I can't explain now, but I need you to get out of here right now!" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Woah, Kurt. Calm down," Jane began, trying to steady Kurt, "Tell me what happened slowly."

"There's no time! We have to go now! The prison's going to explode!" Kurt nearly screamed, grabbing Jane's hand and dragging her to the exit.

"Wha-?!" Before Jane could say anything, the prison erupted into flames. Electricity sparked to life in the air, and the drizzle of rain did nothing to the roaring fire that engulfed the prison building. From inside, the screams of the guards can be heard, barely audible in the chaotic symphony of thunder, rain, and fire. Kurt stared in horror as guards and prisoners alike tumbled miserably out of the burning building. Their faces scarred and their bodies engulfed in flames.

Slowly, a figure appeared in the fire and smoke, walking casually and uncaring out of the crumbling building. It was Frank, holding a bloody pistol in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Let's see, five more bullets," Frank said, looking down indifferently at the pistol, "Five more victims."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was struck speechless when Frank aimed the pistol at one of the injured guards and happily pulled the trigger.

"That's another pest dead," Frank then pointed the pistol towards a prisoner crawling in desperately in the mud and put a bullet straight through his head, "And another. Three more bullets..."

"Frank!" Kurt finally called out, "What the heck do you think you're doing?! What happened to the plan?!"

"Plan? What plan?" Frank sneered with a menacing grin, "Oh, you mean that plan? The plan about having a miracle escape and living happily ever after out in the miserable desert. Ha! No, my naive, little boy. That wasn't the plan. There was never a plan. There was never an outside helper. There was only vengeance for everything this wretched place has done to me!"

Frank quickly turned around and shot a guard and a prisoner that had just gotten out of the building with a swift movement. "The guards that abused me. The prisoners that foiled my perfect escape. Every person here…" Frank turned back to Kurt, "Well, except you. You actually haven't done anything bad to me. I suppose I could spare you for that. Well, if you'd just step aside and let me get a clean shot at that guard behind you."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. _Sacrifice Jane? Never!_ Kurt raised his arms, making himself has wide as possible to shield Jane from Frank, "Not in a million years."

"Well, I guess I have a reason to hate you after all," Frank said with a smug grin, "But unfortunately, I only have one bullet, and I would prefer to put it into the guard's head rather than yours. So, if you would? Or, would you rather take the bullet for her?"

Kurt was shaking. Lightning flashed through the sky, brightening up the gruesome scene before him. Finally, Kurt respond, "Gladly."

"Suit yourself," Frank said indifferently, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Kurt braced himself. His life flashed before his eyes. And in that moment, he saw his late friend, whom he cherished more than anything before his death. Then, he saw Jane, who he now treasures more than his own life. In that moment, Kurt's heart was finally mended. His grudge vanished as he was standing in front of death himself.

 _Bang!_

Time froze. Kurt felt a pair of hands press against his side, pushing him sharply to the side. Kurt saw the bullet fly past his chest and pierce into the dark blue fabric behind him.

"Jane!" Kurt screamed.

Jane laid unmoving on the ground, her blood seeping into the mud. Kurt felt hot tears streaming down his face along with the cold raindrops. Kurt quickly removed his shirt and used the fabric in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Jane was trembling. Looking up at Kurt, Jane mustered a slight smile.

"It's okay, Kurt," Jane struggled to say.

"Why? Why?! Why would you do this for me?" Kurt could hardly get his words out pass the tears.

"Because… I love you…" Jane said, "It's an officer's job… to protect the people… I've done my job, Kurt…"

Jane went silent. The trembling stopped, and Jane laid motionless. Kurt shook Jane lightly, trying to wake her up. Jane remained still. Lightning streaked across the sky. Frank erupted into a fit of psychotic laughter.

"Ha! That's rich. I guess she wanted to die more than you did!" Frank tossed away his empty pistol, "Welp, I guess you're free to lea-"

Before Frank could finish, he was knocked aback by a Kurt with a devastating punch. Stumbling backward, Frank quickly recovered and charged back at Kurt with his own punch, which Kurt took like nothing. With nothing left to lose, Kurt tackled Frank into the mud and jabbed him hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him. With Frank weakened, Kurt continued to beat him down with an onslaught of merciless strikes, until Frank was an unmoving, bloody mess.

Finally, with his anger faded, Kurt walked back to Jane, who still laid motionless on the ground. Kurt held her close to him as the rain continued to fall on the prison. The scorched, destroyed prison full of corpses. A siren could be heard approaching from the distance, but Kurt didn't move. Officers and medical workers rushed through the extinguished halls of the prison and stopped at the courtyard were the corpses laid along with Kurt and Jane. The sirens faded in the rain.

 **Epilogue:**

It's been about a year since the accident. Kurt was no longer a prisoner, but a free citizen. Walking through the busy streets, Kurt made his way down to the Orange Wood Hospital with a boutique of roses in his arms. Today was an important day for Kurt. A day he'd waited for ever since his release. Standing in front of the hospital building, Kurt waited. From inside the building, Kurt noticed a figurer approaching the door. No longer in her usual dark blue uniform, Jane stepped out into the sunlight and stepped up to Kurt. Neither of them spoke, but the look in Kurt's eyes said it all.

"Hey," Kurt finally said, "Missed me?"

"Ha! In your dreams," Jane joked happily, "So, tough guy, you ready for our survived-a-crazy-prison-disaster date?"

"Heh, totally," Kurt replied, taking Jane's hand in his. The two walked away from the hospital together hand-in-hand with the memories of the prison days behind them, both finally free from Orange Wood Prison.


	3. Abandoned Prison Horror Story

**Summary:**

Three teenagers decide to spend the night at a haunted, abandoned prison as a test of courage. However, things quickly go ary as supernatural forces begin terrorizing them. Read more to find out who survives and who doesn't live to see the light of day. (Warning: mild horror, supernatural stuff, and yanderes. Skip if uninterested.)

 **At the Heart of the Desert:**

7:00 p.m

Driving through the desert, all Truman could see in front of him was a plain field of sand. Behind Truman in the passenger's' seat sat his best friend, Devon, and his girlfriend, Angela. Truman took a peak at them from his rearview mirror, taking a break from watching the empty, cracked road. Devon, a petite girl with short brown hair that curled at the tip, was busy playing on her phone, and Angela, a slim girl with long blonde hair that flowed elegantly down to her waist, was staring blankly out the window. Truman could easily read the scene without all the hints the girls were giving off; it was a boring road trip. They were already close to the heart of the desert, the very center of this empty pile of sand. Truman stared out blankly into the golden horizons, until finally he saw it. At the very center of the desert, secluded from the public eye, sat the ruins of the unnamed prison, the prison they were going to spend the night in.

Slowly, Truman eased the car to a stop at the broken down gate of the prison and looked up at the decimated structure looming above him. One by one, the teens stepped out of the car and admired the ruins before them quietly. Finally, Truman spoke up.

"This place gives me the creeps," Truman said with a worried look on his face, "Are you sure we have to stay here, Devon?"

"Oh, Truman. Don't be such a baby," Angela teased, "If anything happens, I swear I'll protect you."

"Oh, ha ha," Truman said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Angela.

"Yeah, Tru-Man!" Devon said teasingly, "Let your big, strong girlfriend protect you."

"Oh, shut up," Truman replied with a snicker, "I'm not that big of a wimp. C'mon, let's just go."

Truman lead the group as they entered the main entrance of the prison building. Taking a small step into the main building, Truman was greeted with the image of a dark, ruined hallway. The entire building was a withered mess. Piles of rubble and sand covered the weed infested floor. The walls and what's left of the ceiling were charred black and crumbling into pieces, but worst of all was the smell. The stench was comparable to burnt flesh and rust. Truman felt disgusted by the sight, but continued nonetheless.

 _Clank!_

Truman suddenly spun around with a fearful expression, and watched mortified as a metal pipe rolled towards him ominously, stopping suddenly at his feet. Truman slowly calmed his nerves before being surprised from behind by Devon.

"Ha! Did that scare you?" Devon asked teasingly.

"N-No! I was just startled! There's a difference!" Truman protested.

"Oh, whatever, Truman," Devon said with a mischievous smile, "You were totally scared!"

"Yeah, okay, fine, whatever. Let's just keep going," Truman said desperate to change the topic, "We're almost at the courtyard anyways."

Stepping out of the gloomy building, the group stood together in the courtyard of the prison and looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting. The entire sky glowed with golden sun rays and coral pink clouds. The group watched in awe as the horizon swallowed the sun and a dark blue darkness covered the sky like a blanket. Stars began to emerge and the prison was thrown into a moonless darkness.

 **Ignorance:**

8:00 p.m

Truman set up his sleeping bag, lantern, and flashlight beside Angela and Devon's. Glancing around at the cells surround them, Truman felt as if he were a prison himself awaiting a lifetime in solitude. Truman tried to shake the thought out of his head and refocus on organizing his equipment so that they'd be ready the second Truman needed them.

"Feeling scared yet, Truman?" Devon asked teasingly.

"No way. I just love creepy, abandoned prisons," Truman retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, do you really? Maybe we should do this more often than," Devon laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Devon. Stop teasing the poor guy," Angela said wrapping her arms around Truman, "Can't you see he's already scared to death?"

"And you're no help," Truman responded, unable to hide his smile with Angela on his back.

Truman wasn't sure if he was seeing right, but he could've sworn he saw Devon twitch when Angela joined the conversation. Maybe the prison was messing with his senses.

"Anyway, I should probably get to sleep," Truman said faking a yawn, "I gotta wake up early tomorrow to avoid traffic."

"What traffic? We're practically in the middle of nowhere." Devon pouted.

"Oh, hush. Let the baby get his rest," Angela replied teasingly, patting Truman's head.

"Thank you- wait- hey!" Truman retorted as he crawled into his sleeping bag, "You guys can explore this place all you want, but I'm gonna try to pass the night as quickly as I can."

"Aw, but then we'd be leaving you behind, alone, in a creepy prison," Angela said in a mocking tone.

Truman's heart sank. _Alone in this place?_ Truman thought frantically. But before Truman could say anything, Devon spoke up.

"Aw, but it's no fun without Truman," Devon whined, "The only reason I wanted to explore this place was to see him all scared and wimpy."

"Oh, wow, thanks," Truman said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll just get some rest for now," Angela said, letting go of Truman and crawling over to her sleeping bag.

"Boo," Devon said as she crawled into her own sleeping bag, "Fine, let's just be boring for the night."

 **Encounter:**

10:00 p.m

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Truman could hear heavy footsteps approaching him.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Truman quickly opened his eyes and shined his flashlight down the dark, empty corridor. Truman's heart began to race. Truman looked around with his flashlight, until he finally noticed something, Angela and Devon's sleeping bag. They were empty. A bolt of panic streaked through Truman's body as he sprung to his feet and began shining his flashlight frantically around him. Angela and Devon were gone. The entire building was empty.

Truman threw on his jacket and ran out of the building at full speed. _This better not be a prank,_ Truman thought, _No way would Angela do this to me. And there's no way Devon can be this mean. Maybe they went exploring and left me behind. Gotta find them. Why would they do this?_ These thoughts circled Truman's mind as he bursted out of the facility and into the open courtyard. And there, he froze. There was Angela. She was covered in cuts and tied helplessly to the basketball pole by chains. Truman rushed to Angela's side, and desperately clawed the chains off of her bleeding body. Unable to even stand, Angela immediately faltered into Truman's arms.

"What happened?!" Truman nearly screamed, "Who did this to you?!"

Angela struggle to find her voice, but only said, "Behind you…"

Truman twisted back to see a dark figure looming over him with a metal pipe in its hand. Before he could even flinch, the figure bashed Truman on the head, and everything went dark for him.

 **Reunion:**

10:15 p.m

Truman slowly opened his eyes. Everything was dark, yet warm. Was it all just a dream? Did he wake up in his bed? Truman tried to move, only to find that his arms and legs were bound together. There was something laid on top of him, something warm. Truman ran his hands across the object, and realized that it was a person. There was a body on top of him. Truman wanted to scream, but his voice came out muffled. Finally, the body stirred and sat up on Truman's torso.

Truman laid terrified as the body tried to stretch out its limbs only to be stopped by the chains around its hands. The figure let out a quiet noise of confusion before turned to Truman and quickly stumbling backwards with a startled shriek. Suddenly a stream of moonlight flashed into existence, and everything became clear. Truman was in a closet, and the person in front of him was Devon.

The both of them sat still for a second, before Devon sprung up and shouted out, "Truman!"

Truman let out a muffled shout, trying to get the gag off of his mouth. Devon quickly tore through the cloth around her wrists with her teeth and rushed to remove the cloth over Truman's mouth.

"Thank you," Truman said with a gasp, "You can't imagine how horrible that was."

"What happened?" Devon asked, "Where are we? Why are you bleeding?"

Truman wiped his hand over his head, and looked down at it. A crimson red fluid stained his hand. Suddenly the memories returned.

"Angela!" Truman suddenly exclaimed, "Angela was- she's-"

"Woah, Truman! Calm down," Devon said, trying to steady Truman in her hands, "Tell me slowly."

"It's Angela!" Truman shouted, "She's outside! We have to go get her! We have to get out of here! We're not alone here!"

The thought sent shivers through Truman's body. They weren't alone here. Truman quickly grabbed Devon's arm and pulled her towards the courtyard. However, before they could get far, Devon quickly yanked Truman backwards.

"H-Hey!" Truman protested.

"Truman, we can't go to the courtyard," Devon said suddenly, "The person that knocked you out is back there aren't they?"

"Yeah, I know, but-" Truman began.

"Truman! We have to leave now!" Devon shouted, "If we don't, we'll both end up like Angela!"

"But-" Truman suddenly paused, "Wait… How did you know I was knocked out in the courtyard?"

Devon said nothing.

"Devon? How'd you-" Truman began once more.

"I'm sorry, Truman. But-" Devon suddenly picked up a metal pipe from the ground and bashed Truman on the head with it, "I can't have you going back to that girl."

Everything faded to black.

 **Flashback:**

"Hey, Truman,"

Truman looked up from his book, "Hm?"

Angela stood in front of him with Devon not far behind him.

"Oh, hey guys," Truman said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, well…" Angela began.

"Angela has something she needs to ask you," Devon said with a grim expression.

"W-What is it?" Truman asked, a little worried about the answer, "What's with the worried faces?"

"Truman, will you go out with me?" Angela finally asked.

Truman stood speechless, until finally saying, "Of course! I thought you'd never ask!"

Angela lunged into Truman's arms and the two shared a warm kiss, while Devon walked away with tears streaming down her face. The scene fades to black.

 **Reversal:**

12:30 a.m

Truman stirred awake, blinking at the moonlight the shone down on him from the cracks in the ceiling. Looking around him, Truman realized that he was in the guard's office, sitting on the guard's chair.

"Awake, sleepyhead?" Truman quickly spun around the room and spotted a dark figure standing in the darkest corner of the room, "I thought you'd never wake up."

"D-Devon?" Truman groaned, still trying to find his voice.

"You guessed it," Devon said creeping out of the shadows with a devilish grin, "Now then, guess what I want now?"

Truman sat still, trying to comprehend the situation over the pulsing pain in his head, "W-What?"

"You," Devon answered eerily.

From the corner of the room, figures began creeping out of the darkness, dancing and waving wildly behind Devon. They were scarred and dressed in ragged orange uniforms. _Prisoners? But this place has been deserted for years!_ Truman thought. Suddenly, Truman realized something about them. They were transparent, like holograms. Finally, the thought struck him. _Ghosts?!_ Truman wanted to scream, but his entire body was frozen. The figures circled him, and at the center of the circle stood Devon with blackened eyes and a devilish grin.

"I want you, Truman," Devon said in a voice unlike any other Truman had heard before, "No one else can take you from me here, not even that stupid witch."

Devon's demonic voice echoed through the corridors. The figures around them circled them wildly, twisting into inhuman shapes and dancing chaotically. Slowly, Devon wrapped her arms around Truman and pressed herself against his body. Bringing her face closer to Truman's, Truman could felt her cold, dead breath on his skin. He couldn't move. Devon was drawing closer. Truman couldn't speak. Their lips were nearly touching. Suddenly, the thought of Angela's wounded body shot into Truman's mind, and he felt surge of energy enter him. With this new strength, Truman pushed Devon off of him and stood to his feet.

"This isn't right!" Truman shouted, "This isn't you, Devon! You have to fight it! Fight it, so we can find Angela and get out of here together!"

The figures stopped there chaotic movements and drifted quietly around them shivering in place. Devon also began to tremble, pulling herself inwards and shaking uncontrollably. Finally, she erupted.

"Angela! It's always Angela! That witch!" Devon screeched, "I won't let her steal you away again! No! You're mine!"

Devon lunged at Truman, pinning him to the floor and snarling viciously at him. The figures around them began to dance once again, more violently and wildly than before, shrieking maliciously as they twisted and waved.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Devon shrieked wildly, "You're mine!"

Truman's head felt like it was about to burst. The noise, the echoes, all of it. It was to much for Truman. He felt weak. Everything faded to darkness.

 **Dream:**

"Hey, hey, Tru-Man!"

Truman turned around to see Devon walking casually up to him.

"What's up, Dev?" Truman responded.

"Well, y'know how you lost that bet a week ago?" Devon said with a half-innocent smile, "I wanna cash it out."

Truman let out a sigh. "Okay, what do I have to do?" Truman asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love this," Devon said, holding back a snicker, "Y' know how you just got your driver's license?"

"Yeah?" Truman answered

"And you know that abandoned, haunted prison in the middle of Deadman Valley?" Devon continued.

"I don't like where this is going," Truman said.

"Well, guess where we're going?" Devon said with a wide smile.

"The prison?" Truman asked with a worried expression.

"The prison," Devon answered.

"Okay, no," Truman responded assertively.

"What if we brought Angela?"

"Still no. Why did you think that would work?"

"Oh, boo," Devon pouted, "I just thought that since Angela likes horror stuff so much, you could prove to her that your not a total wimp, and y'know be a better boyfriend or something."

"Hmm, actually you actually have a point," Truman said reconsidering the situation, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Really?" Devon said, suddenly brightening up, "Does that mean you'll go?"

"Yeah, sure. Why the heck not?" Truman replied with a smile.

"Aw, sweet! We're gonna have a blast with you around," Devon said with an even brighter smile.

The scene began to fade to black and the conversation became muffled.

 **Fear:**

Truman sprung awake. He was outside. Staring up at the brightness of the silver moon, Truman stayed still, still wondering why he was here. Until suddenly, the memories flooded in; Devon with coal black eyes, Angela cut up and tied to a pole, it all came back to him. Truman sprung to his feet and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the courtyard, which was lit by the eerie glow from the unwavering moon. Confused and physically exhausted, Truman didn't know what to do anymore. The thought of Angela kept floating in his mind. He had to find her.

Truman searched the courtyard, moving quickly to the basketball court, then finally ending up at the doorway of the prison. Angela wasn't in the courtyard anymore, which could only mean one thing. Truman turned slowly towards the main prison building, which loomed ominously over him as if readied to swallow him whole. The thought of returning into the prison building sent shivers down his body. Devon was in there with her coal black eyes and disfigured body waiting for him. Truman swallowed his fear, and took a careful step towards the prison building. He felt as if he was heading towards death himself.

Inside the ruined building, the air sung in sinister silence, and the room hummed noiselessly, as if to beckon Truman further in. Truman proceeded cautiously, picking up broken metal pipe from the floor and gripping it desperately in his quivering hands. His feet felt heavy, but Truman continued to move, creeping through the dark empty halls like a fearful prey hiding from a stalking predator.

 _Clank!_

A sound echoed out from the darkness. And from the darkness, Truman stood frozen as a figure shrouded in shadows came stumbling slowly towards him. Truman reached for his flashlight, only to find it gone. The figure continued. Truman raised up his metal pipe, determined to defend himself. Suddenly, the figure stepped into a ray of moonlight that shone through a crack in the ceiling and quickly collapsed on the ground a short distance from Truman. Under the silver glow of the moon, Truman recognized the figure immediately. It was Angela.

Truman rushed to her side, dropping his weapon, and held her up in his arms. She was hardly breathing, and her wounds were worsening. Truman carefully carried Angela up into his arms and began walking slowly towards the main entrance of the building, which shone with the silver light of the moon like a shining beacon. They could finally be free as last.

 _Boom!_

Truman froze. In front of them, a door was flung across the hall, torn clean from its hinges.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice oozed out from the darkness.

Truman instinctively stepped back.

Devon stepped out into the open corridor, "We're just getting started."

 **Courage:**

Devon inched closer. The room behind them darkened. Truman instinctively stepped back. This can't be happening. They were finally free. They could finally leave this nightmare. But, that was nothing more than a hopeful wish. Before them stood their greatest enemy, but also their greatest friend. Truman couldn't stop trembling. Taking another step back as Devon approached, Truman notices a metal bar next to his foot, a metal bar that could really hurt, even kill, a person.

Truman hesitated. Finally, he slowly laid Angela down, and grasp the metal bar firmly in his still trembling hands. A bead of sweat rolled down Truman's face as he slowly stood up to face Devon. Was he going to kill his own friend? At first, the sight of Truman standing tall with the metal bar in his hand shocked Devon, but the shock on her face quickly turned to a smug grin.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Devon chuckled, "You would be so bold as to raise a weapon against your dear friend?"

Devon's expression suddenly darkened. "So be it."

With a nightmarish grin and devilish speed, Devon charged maniacally at Truman with nails flailing and a blood-curdling shriek. Truman gripped the bar tightly in his hand, but did not swing. Instead, Truman kicked Devon to the ground and pinned her beneath his weight with the metal bar pressed down against her chest. Devon growled and shrieked, struggling violently against Truman. Unable to stop Devon's violent movements, Truman forcefully punched Devon across the face and raised the bar over his head. This is it. Truman felt adrenaline pump through his veins. It's finally over! But before Truman could bring the bar down on Devon, he caught a glimpse of her staring up at him from the ground. Her widened tear-filled eyes stared up helplessly at him. He couldn't do it. He can't kill his best friend.

Suddenly, Truman felt a pain jabbing into his stomach, and found himself flying off of Devon and knocked painfully against the wall. Truman could hardly keep himself conscious. With his vision blurring, Truman could hardly see Devon approaching him, dragging the metal bar behind her. Truman began struggling to stand up, but a sharp pain deep in his torso forced him back onto the hard, cold ground. Devon was now standing right in front of him, slowly raising the bar over her head.

"Goodbye, love," Devon said with a sadistic smile.

Truman shut his eye and braced himself for the pain he was about to receive, but nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes, Truman felt drops of water hit his cheek. He looked up at Devon, expecting to see the face of a monster, but instead seeing the face of his friend with a broken face and trembling body.

"Devon?" Truman uttered.

"No!" Devon shrieked, tightening her grip on the metal bar. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Devon, stop, please! You don't have to do this!" Truman cried out, ignoring the pain running through his spine.

"Argh!" Devon roared, forcing herself to lower the bar. From the air around her, transparent figures began appearing one by one, shrieking and tugging at Devon's limbs.

Truman stared up with wide eyes as Devon twisted and growled in her struggle against the specters. Finally, he struggled painfully to his feet and grasped both Devon's hands in his own.

"Fight it, Devon! This isn't you!" Truman started, "They don't control you! Please! We need you back. I need you back!"

Devon stared down at Truman with tears running down her cheeks and quickly dropped the metal bar. From outside the prison hallway, the sun began to slowly rise over the distant horizon, bathing the prison halls in a pale golden glow. Devon immediately shut her eyes and let out a howl of pain which echoed loudly through the prison. The ghosts surrounding Devon helplessly shrieked in pain as the morning rays hit their transparent bodies and dissipated into nothingness with the fading night. Devon, finally freed to the night's insidious curse, fell weakly into Truman's arms as the sun shone kindly on their weakened bodies, warming them in its golden embrace.

 **Away:**

The sun shone down on the prison. The vast desert awaited Truman. It was going to be a long drive back to the city. Truman finished bandaging Angela's wounds and walked over to Devon who sat silently by the prison entrance.

"It's time to go." Truman said with a shy smile.

"Mm," Devon nodded.

Truman helped Devon up and walked along with Angela to the car. Boarding the car, Truman took one last look at the prison, which stood ominously in the empty desert, and drove off, swearing that he will never return. And yet as Truman drove further into the horizon, he realized something, things will never be the same again.


End file.
